


Your hungerings will find their peace

by attaccabottoni



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Post-Devil May Cry 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaccabottoni/pseuds/attaccabottoni
Summary: "He was too good for the likes of where I was going. And so were you.”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Your hungerings will find their peace

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Purgatorio, specifically Canto 27, where Vergil last speaks.
> 
> Been having a more difficult time than usual to write of late, posting snippets in hopes of shaking myself out of it. Here’s one written after drinking one beer (being a lightweight saves me a lot of money) because if I'm going to self-indulgently write Vergil getting drunk, I might as well be drunk too.

When Nero was invited by Dante to a celebratory post-mission drink, he didn’t know what to expect. Maybe a light debrief of how things went earlier. Beating his father and uncle at card games was furthest from his mind, but the constant supply of alcohol helped with the surreal feeling. As the evening wore on and no one kept track of the game anymore, he found himself unselfconsciously yammering nonstop. The part of his inebriated mind that still kept track of things noted with wonder that Dante and Vergil just let him talk, as if they were paying attention to every word that bubbled up from inside him.

“And then I told Nico,” Nero paused to hiccup, “that I better not catch her putting demonic gallbladders in Devil Breakers ever again. Concentrated bile was hell to wash off from my sleeve.”

Vergil nodded. Or was that him tilting his head from all the booze? Just how much did he imbibe anyway? Nero couldn’t tell from the expression on his face. “Most demonic fluids can be too unstable for magic, let alone human-made equipment.”

He was so drunk, he didn’t mind that Dante chewed with his mouth open while polishing off the last pizza slice. “That one time I had to kill a demon from its insides was the worst. Stomach acid everywhere. I liked that jacket, too.”

“I hate amphibians. Or any water demons. They smell so bad.”

Dante hummed in agreement. “Some mermaids are all right, though—”

Nero was too busy picturing demonic mermaids, that he didn’t notice when Vergil slid from his seat and fell on the ground, until he heard the accompanying sound of breaking glass.

As he got to his feet in alarm, Dante knelt to smile at Vergil, whose entire face was opened in astonishment.

“What did you do?” Vergil said clearly.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“I’ll go clean that up,” Nero said quickly, his footsteps weaving towards the backroom.

“The broom’s in the kitchen, somewhere.”

Nero’s hazy gaze managed to locate the items in the chaos of one cabinet. He hurriedly meandered his way back, as a very audible heaving grunt told Nero that Dante finally succeeded in lifting Vergil from his prone position.

“Up you go, brother.”

“Stop making the floor move.”

He heard Dante laughing. “I’m not doing anything except trying to haul your ass off of it.” On his way back to the table, he saw Dante’s knees buckle a little to support the entire weight of an upright Vergil leaning on him. “Oof, your bones are so damn sharp. Best keep your jacket on around Nero, seeing how thin you are might make him freak. How can someone heavy as you be so skinny?”

“I don’t know. Do you hate me?”

That question brought Nero to halt, his hands clenching on the broom and dust pan as he stared at the back of his father’s head.

With one arm around his brother to keep him from sliding down, he brought his other hand to rest on the back of Vergil’s neck. “I was kidding. You’re really not that heavy, you know.”

Vergil wasn’t slurring any of his words, but the content of it was enough of an indication that he had none of his usual control for what was coming out of his mouth. “But do you?”

Dante’s smile didn’t waver. “Sometimes. When you’re being a dumbass.”

“Then you haven’t hated me enough.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Nero, too.”

Dante gave Nero a brief glance without turning his head away. “Nero would agree with me. And you’ve been kind to him. Except for that time you took his arm, and when you left him alone.”

“I didn’t know. It’s not an excuse. But it was for the best. He was too good for the likes of where I was going. And so were you.”

He saw Dante’s fingers curl to a firm grip on Vergil’s nape. “If that’s how you think, then I should remind you that your habit of handling things on your own never ended well for any of us.”

Vergil sighed with deep emotion, another sign of how completely out of it he was. “You’re right. I’ve been relying too much on you and Nero all along, have I?”

He could see the smile on Dante’s face twist helplessly, like he has finally reached his limit of keeping his cool. “We could stand for you to rely on us some more.”

“I see.”

Dante brought his face closer to touch heads with his twin. “Nah, I don’t think you do.” The curtain of hair fell to obscure the expression on his face, but he could not hide the tremulous note in his voice. “But even if you forget all this by tomorrow, we’ve got plenty of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/semperlenity/status/1294303532355444740) ♥


End file.
